SPR Moments
by Lapilli
Summary: Random moments within the SPR office, contains light to heavy teasing between any characters. Could possibly have a plot in the future. First attempt, so be gentle :)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have no idea where this story came from, but I felt the sudden urge to write some stuff about Ghost Hunt. It's not a story really, more like random moments in the SPR office. It won't have a plot unless I feel the urge to make one. There was absolutely no planning to this so excuse me for any mess ups. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. **

**oooooooo**

Naru stared down at the figure sprawled across his office couch. Three pairs of eyes watched him closely.

"... Mm... Abs... Eheh..." The sleepy mumble sounded audibly in the tension filled room. The eyes swung from the Naru to the figure and back again. A vein throbbed visibly on Naru's forehead. He ground his teeth before clearing his throat.

"Mai!"

"E- Eyaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Mai shot straight up from the couch, mirroring the expression of a startled rabbit.

She swung about on the sofa, scowling as she took in the sniggering forms of Bou-san, Yasuhara and even Lin-san.

"What on earth were you dreaming about? In fact, why were you wasting my precious time sleeping when you could be making tea?" Naru sounded positively, well... pissed.

Mai's face turned scarlet at the first question. "E- Eeeh? Why would you ask about my dream I mean I didn't say anything out loud did I? I slept pretty dreamlessly hahah-"

"Oh those abs! Kyaaaaa~" Maia was inevitably cut off by Yasuhara gesturing dramatically while inching up to Bou-san and surreptitiously lifting up his shirt. He instantly earned himself a whack from Bou-san's flailing arms. " What the hell man?!"

Mai was practically purple by then and was ready to throw hot tea all over Yasuhara.

Naru had his eyes shut, his way of practicing patience. Didn't seem to be working though. The pencil clenched in his hand was in serious danger of being cleaved in two. Mai was staring at it with wide eyes. Signs of tea withdrawal?

**"**W-well, it's ok.. Now that I'm awake, I can make your tea haha sorry for sleeping on the job...Again...**"**

She only received a curt reply in response. "Well I suppose you should get to it then."

**oooooooo**

Mai set the tea down in front of Naru before backing away slowly. Naru picked up the cup (without a single thank you as usual of course) and promptly began to drink it. He eyed Mai with his eyebrows raised. She was still backing away. "What do you think you're doing?"

Mai gulped. "Nothing. Just.. That you seem to be on edge lately. Is there anything I can do to help?" Mai looked up cheerfully. Oh to be able to spend time with Naru, maybe even get a smile out if him!

"It has nothing to do with you. Now, leave. I have work to do."

Mai's smile was replaced with a pout and she huffed before leaving the office, pointedly slamming the door behind her.

**oooooooo**

"Mai-san... What- What are you doing?" Lin-san stuttered. Yes, stuttered.

Mai's face was contorted with utter concentration but she paused to reply. "Me? Oh, I'm just getting ready for Halloween of course!" she turned back to the skimpy, short, Oktoberfest beer maid dress (or a t-shirt?) laid out in front of her. "Ayako sent me this, isn't it pretty?" She looked back up to Lin-san, face completely unclouded and full of innocence.

For some strange reason, Lin simply nodded and didn't explain to her that it was quite... indecent.

In fact, when Mai went to change into the dress, Lin-san did not object and simply sat back on the couch to watch.

Needless to say that when Naru opened the door to his office and saw Mai parading in a tightly fitting, amazingly short ruffled dress, in front of a curiously expressionless Lin, he nearly had a fit. But not before taking a second glance at Mai. Oops no, was that a third glance?

"Mai!"

With a squeal, Mai whipped around, spilling Lin's tea all over him. The ruffles of her skirt bounced, revealing too much and Naru had to swallow before speaking. "What. Do you think. You're doing?"

"Umm... trying on my Halloween costume?"

"We are not celebrating Halloween in this office."

"What?! But Ayako and everyo-"

"This is a place of WORK, not PLAY and if work isn't what you're here to do then you can leave."

Mai looked adorably sad in her maid outfit and Naru had to resist the urge to hug her... Wait, what? Naru shook his head. No way did he just think that. It must be because of the lack of tea. Yes, that must be it. Oh, speaking of tea...

"Anyway, I'm in urgent need of more tea...Give.. Give me tea first before you get changed, I need it quickly." He said that last part with his eyes averted. But damn, did Mai look good in that dr- His brain was out of control. He needed his dose of tea. "Hurry up." He spun on his heel and returned to his office.

Meanwhile, a certain Lin-san felt an emotion close to... Jealousy? Naru was going to get tea served by Mai in that outfit but he was just going to have it dumped all over him? He wasn't going to stand for tha- Lin stopped his runaway thoughts before they went too far. He shook his head and quickly rose up from his seat to wipe himself off. He made a mental note to never let Ayako get her hands on Mai's closet or otherwise the SPR office would never function again.

**oooooooo**

**Haha, I've possibly just come up with something for the next chapter~ Halloween costumes + Naru + maybe a haunted house?**

**It sure is fun to play around with characters.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review as I know it'll motivate me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Thank you for the reviews. I got so amazingly happy when i saw them~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**oooooooo**

Naru held his head in his hands, his eyes closed. He was in his office... And struggling with quite the dilemma.

How... Just how could he make Mai wear that beer maid outfit again?

He had a small list of options in front of him of course. He was always organised.

Hmm let's see...

1. Simply order Mai to wear it.

He supposed she'd listen to him too, him being the Great Shibuya Kazuya and all. Who could resist him? But this way, he would have absolutely no pride left. He couldn't let her know that he had enjoyed her get-up a little too much. So much in fact that he was setting the paperwork he had been stressing over for days aside. He shook his head and told himself he needed a break... Huh? Had the Great Shibuya Kazuya just justified taking a... BREAK?

Naru justified his own strange behaviour as after-effects of tea withdrawal and moved on to option number 2.

2. Let Mai hold the Halloween party.

This idea was almost perfect... If it wasn't for the fact that he would have to let that other rowdy group into his office as well. On the other hand, he would get to see Mai once more in that lush, flowing, frilly, beautifu-

It was settled then. Naru raised his head and sat up straight, his eyes pratically glowing with new-found determination. For the sake of Mai, he would put up with the other annoying employees.

Heh. Hehehe- Oh dear god, he did not just giggle.

"Mai! Tea!"

**oooooooo**

"Ahahaha! This sure is fun! Who would have thought Naru would agree to a Halloween party?" Mai giggled as she carved an eye into the pumpkin.

However, a gloomy figure in a corner of the SPR office was dampening the mood of the Halloween festivities.

Mai turned to Masako who was staring critically her own pumpkin. "Masako, do you know why Lin-san seems to be so down?"

"Hm?" Masako looked up. "Ah, I believe Kojo-San is flying to England later today. He needs to attend to an emergency at the head SPR office."

"Wahh. England, huh? That means Lin-san will miss the Halloween party!" And Mai raced off with a pair of bunny ears in Lin-san's direction, Yasuhara following close behind with his camera. A sudden chill ran through Lin-san's body.

Meanwhile, the sexual tension between Ayako and Monk had come to a head. Ayako was beating Monk with her bag and Monk was taking it like usual, with his screams of "Ow! You damn old hag!" fuelling Ayako's enthusiasm even further. The fact that Monk was decked out in nothing but a pair of ripped pants (apparently he was The Hulk) and Ayako was cat-suited up as CatWoman could possibly have had to do with the situation.

But anyway, we're getting off track.

At his desk in the lounge of the SPR office, Naru was seated, acting suspiciously tolerant of the chaos. Often, he would look up, glance in the direction of Mai and smirk. No one seemed to notice, even the most responsible - John - had been affected by the Halloween spirit and had been running around the office for an hour setting up terribly crafted white sheets (supposedly ghosts).

Then, Naru was distracted for a second by a curious sight.

10 minutes afer tussling with Mai, Lin-san had somehow managed to get the bunny-ears super-glued to his head. Now, a very pissed off Lin was dragging his bags to the door and trying to cram, rather unsuccessfully, a hat onto his head. He gave up and turned to face the room full of giggling employees. "I'll be off then. My plane leaves in an hour."

And with all the dignity he had left, he strode out of the office, one bunny ear bouncing crookedly.

At the back of the room, Naru was struggling with some strange emotions. The sight of Lin in bunny ears... Naru swivelled his chair around, hiding his face. He was 100% sure he was blushing. "Mai... I need tea. Now!"

"What? But that's your fifth cup in half an hour!"

"Now!"

**oooooooo**

2 hours later, everything was prepared and those who hadn't already were getting into their costumes.

Naru couldn't stop fidgeting and when the door opened... His heart stopped.

"Oh my." John said, pleasant smile on is face.

"Wow Mai, you picked a great costume!" Monk exclaimed

Ayako chirped in. "Hmph... Although I'm sad you rejected my costume, you make a great-"

For the first time in the history of SPR, Naru performed a facedesk.

"-Mother Teresa!"

At the back of the room, a figure toppled off his chair and took on a position of despair.

"Ahaha! Well you see, Lin-san told me very kindly that the costume was a little revealing. So I got a bit embarrassed ehehe."

_Damn you Lin! Damn it all!_

**oooooooo**

Meanwhile, somewhere above the clouds, Lin's bunny ears bounced victoriously. He let out a sadistic smirk. _If I can't see it Naru...heheheheh... Then neither can you...*_*_


End file.
